Hermanastro?
by Nathalie.S
Summary: sumary. escuchar decir a su padre -"hinata, me casare con mikoto uchiha"- era una de las cosas que hinata no esperaba, y peor aun, convivir con el mejor amigo del chico de sus sueños no ayudaba mucho.-"idiota"-"tonta"- AU. HIATUS HASTA TERMINAR DOS ALMAS
1. Chapter 1

****

Título:

Hermanastro?

**Categoría:** Drama, comedia, Romance y Humor.

**Personajes principales**: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sákura, Neji, Ino, entre otros.

**Estado:** En proceso.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Hola!!! este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les agrade- iba ha hacer el otro que postee en mi perfil, pero veo que ya me copiaron la trama, well!-. Así que quiero agregarles algunas aclaraciones. Como ya se darán cuenta, en esta historia el comportamiento de Hinata es diferente al del anime, así que no se sorprendan si otros personajes no actúan tal y como se espera según con el manga, aunque algunas veces tal vez lo hagan.

**advertencia: naruto no me pertenece, es unicamente de kishimoto**

**derechos reservados**

**Escena 1**. Un cambio radical! Sasuke uchiha… ¿hermanastro?!

-visto desde el punto de hinata-

* * *

MI padre se casa…

Fantástico!

Excelente

Extraordinario

Genial!

Descomunal

No, no es para nada **descomunal**

¿Desde cuando uso palabras tan **raras**?

OK, fuera de tema.

Como sea, ¡Una de mis peores-y** traumáticas**-pesadillas se esta cumpliendo!, mi padre, se casara dentro de una semana con una completa desconocida

¿Saben lo que significa?

Tendré que convivir las 24 horas del día, por el resto de mi vida-exagere, hasta que cumpla los 18- con aquella **mujer**, y peor aun, tendré que convivir también con su "adorable"hijo, corrección, **hijastro**

Pasar el resto de tu adolescencia con un chico de 16 años con las hormonas revueltas es una de las cosas que no esperabas ni esperaras en tu existencia ¿verdad?

Ver para creer

Yo hinata hyuuga, una chica tranquila, tímida, que siempre reza por los demás, que siempre ayuda en las campañas del colegio, la becada, la inocente, que no ha hecho ningún mal a nadie-nunca he matado una mosca en mi vida!-

Yo, reitero, yo!, una chica común y corriente; invisible, en pocas palabras, yo, seré la hermanastra, ¿de quien?

Del mejor amigo del chico de mis sueños!

Yo y sasuke uchiha seremos hermanos!

¡Yo, una chica don nadie, seré parte de la vida de uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio!

Bajo la mirada asesina de todo su fastidioso club de fan

Esas chicas que en la más mínima oportunidad, me secuestrarían y harían de mi una chica-puré-auch!

Tranquila…

…Soy chica muerta

Por Kami!

En que me he metido!

Cuando mi padre me dijo que tenía nuevas noticias nunca espere esto.

Me dijo que estaba saliendo con una mujer y quería que y le conociera, porque tenia planes de casarse y que por eso necesitaba que yo le diera mi aprobación.

Al principio me negué. Me rehusé a hablarle. Me sentía indignada.

¡¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a mi padre¡ El siempre me había dicho que YO sería la ÚNICA MUJER en su vida ¡Y ahora viene así como así con una… CUALQUIERA sacada de no se donde¡¡Pidiéndome que yo le diera mi consentimiento!!! Recuerdo que estuve tan enojada que no quise hablarle por un mes, hasta que un día después de tanto tiempo pensando lo que haría, y cuando me hablo solo le dije un:

"Pásame a la mujer"

Con mis casi 16 años de edad ya era alguien de pensamientos maduros, y ya no quedaba en mi eso de: "Niñita inocente" sabía como eran las cosas y le hablé a la mujer de las condiciones que le imponía para salir con mi padre, desde como tratarle en público (le aclaré que podría tomar su mano pero que no hiciera exhibiciones) hasta la forma de tener relaciones sexuales (Cosa que le sorprendió mucho) aunque solo le dije que tuvieran algo de respeto por la memoria de mi madre y que no se atrevieran a hacerlo en la cama matrimonial que mi padre compartía con ella

Ni que tampoco lo hicieran antes de que se casaran.

Si, lo sé… me comportaba como si yo fuera la madre o el padre y mi padre mi pequeña hijita "Inocente" y "No conocedora de ciertas cosas" pero debían comprender que estaba celosa por la razón de que él era el único ser querido que amaba y me queda

-din din-

O genial!, hablando del rey de roma

-"hija, baja, ya están aquí"-grito eufórico mi padre, bufe molesta, lo único que falta, "señorita y engreído-kun" vinieron 30 minutos adelantados, y yo aquí, con la toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, maldiciéndolos por su "grandiosamente" inesperada visita

¿O acaso esto no podía empeorar?

-"ahah!, q…que haces aquí!"-grite consternada, frente a mi se encontraba mi futuro y "querido" hermano, con el pecho descubierto y el cabello empapado, dejando entrever sus bien formados pectorales, con aquellos ojos frios y cortantes…que lo hacen ver tan…sensual?

Hinata! Reacciona es tu hermanastro!

Un momento… ¡estoy semidesnuda, frente al chico más popular de la escuela, frente a sasuke uchiha, en mi cuarto!

No era lo que yo llamaría una linda presentación…

-"hyuuga?...¿pero que?..."- un leve color rosa se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas

Segundos de silencio…

-"Vete!, vete!, pervertido"-grite mientras le lanzaba lo que tenia a mano

El me miro sorprendido y -sorprendentemente- avergonzado, pero sin dejar esa estupida pose de "soy niño engreído" o "soy un egocéntrico"

No se inmuto, ni se movió ni un centímetro, en ves de eso, se quedo ahí parado, como un idiota, contemplando mi persona

Mis pómulos enrojecieron de la vergüenza, y en un rápido movimiento lo saque del cuarto, no sin antes recibir unos "halagos sarcasmos" y silbidos de su parte

"_Idiota"_-pensé

Me apoye derrotada en el soporte de la puerta, suspire

-"es uno de los peores días de mi vida"-

-"hn. Lo se"-respondió al otro lado de la puerta

Enfurecí

Ya era el colmo, ¿acaso no le bastaba con ver la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, ahora quiere burlarse de mi?

-"cállate!"- me metí al baño de mi cuarto, necesitaba relajarme, porque iba a ser un "largo día"

-sasuke baka!

Porque!

Porque alguien como yo tiene que pasarle esto!

-mi pesadilla ha empezado-

* * *

Espero q les agrade :]

byes


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **yeah! Solo paso dos días y miren! ¡Un nuevo capitulo! Este va dedicado para todos lo que me han apoyado desde que inicie en fanfiction, ¡gracias chicas! 16 rewiews! Un nuevo record

Hoy día es mi cumpleaños

y –raramente-escribí el capitulo, ¿no les parece raro?

**Consecuencia:**

Estoy de buen humor, y la inspiración fluyo de una manera inesperada:]

**Causa:**

Mi cumple! xD

Saben?, al principio este fic se me ocurrió de una loca idea, originalmente iba a hacer oneshot, demo…mi conciencia no estaría tranquila!

Así que no tengo preparado un 3 capitulo

-pero lo tendré ñoñ-

Pido un poco de paciencia, organizare mejor las ideas y haré de este fic uno de los mejores que he escrito!

Eso espero

¿Comedia, humor?

Generalmente mis fic carecen de las dos cosas-enserio!, trato pero al final todo sale en tragedia xD-

Pero al leer "opuestos"- un fic traducido generosamente por **nena-uchiha22**- la inspiración que me hacia falta-debido a problemas con mis amigas- fluyo nuevamente…y aquí estoy!

Sin más sermones y discursos

Les dejo el fic

**Escena 2**. Umm… ¿hermana?

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-sasuke, me casare con hiashi hyuuga-

-"¿que?"-

**Momento**!

¿Escuche bien?

**¿Madre se casa?**

…

-"¿sasuke?"-

…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-**No lo acepto-** Respondió a secas

-¡porque teme?, no lo entiendo, seria bonito formar una nueva familia…¡imagínate!, tu, tu madre, el viejo, la chica…-

-No-

-mmm…-se rasco la barbilla, con aires de suficiencia- veló del lado bueno… ahora tu madre no dormirá sola ni se **aburrirá** en las noches…-sonrió burlón

-Idiota- le dio un zape, el rubio hizo un puchero, desafiándolo con la mirada

-"hn"- lo ignoro, el uzumaqui bufo molesto-"teme…"

123

_Cálmate_

456

_Relájate_

789

_Olvida_

10

_Calma_

-"¿lecciones para controlar tu ira?"-pregunto irónico captando la atención del ojiazul

-"no te importa"- mascullo avergonzado-"cambiando de tema, teme, no crees que…"

-olvídalo, no voy a cambiar de opinión- apresuro el azabache, el rubio rodó los ojos fastidiado, "el teme es un terco"-pensó

-piensa en tu madre!- trato de sustentar el ojiazul

-hn, se le pasara- se alejo, dando por terminada la discusión

"_No, esto aun no a acabado, teme"_

-"…ella lo extraña"- susurro melancólico, el ojinegro detuvo su paso

-"…yo también dobe"-retorno su caminata

-"pero…pero el era…!"-

-"…el amor de su vida, lo se dobe-volteo completamente, ante la mirada suplicante del rubio-…demo…es por eso que no permitiré que madre se case con otro, porque se que seguirá amando a Fugaku"- en rubio bajo la mirada

-"sasuke. Ella también merece **amar** de nuevo…lo necesita"-

-"no, no lo necesita"- mascullo molesto, a veces naruto podía ser demasiado irritante

-"sasuke…"-

-"no me convencerás naruto"-

¿Porque el tarado tenia que ser tan persistente?

-"Recapacita, ¿crees que a tu madre le haría feliz?"-

Mierda, odiaba cuando naruto tenia la razón

Suspiro

-"bien. Me convenciste"-volteo nuevamente-"pero eso no significa que acepte a la nueva "familia"-

-"se que lo harás"-sonrió, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su amigo-rival

-"hn"- Bufo molesto. ¿Desde cuando el dobe difería en sus decisiones?, eso era una de las consecuencias de tener a un tonto impulsivo como amigo

-"¿por cierto, sabes quien será tu hermana?"- pregunto curioso el uzumaqui

-"uhm… ¿**hermana**?"- pregunto confundido-

-"da…?, la hija del viejo!"-

-"como sea, no me interesa"- encogió los hombros

-"según e oído, dicen que es hinata hyuuga"-

Hyuuga, ese apellido…

-"¿**Neji hyuuga**?"- seria hermano del estupido de neji?

-"no. Su prima, hinata hyuuga. La chica rara"-

O genial!

Que mejor que pasar tus años de adolescencia con una completa freak!

-"me da igual, tal solo no se atreva a espiarme en la regadera. Estaré tranquilo"-

-"gracioso"-dijo irónico- "adiós teme"- alzo la mirada, el rubio ya se había ido.

Estaba al frente de su casa, suspiro. No seria nada fácil

Abrió la perilla

_Silencio_

Camino en puntillas

_Silencio_

Subió las escaleras

_Silencio_

Abrió la perilla de su cuarto

_Oscuro silencio_

-"sasuke!"- dio un grito, prendió la luz, y vio a su santa madre, sentada en el extremo de su cama, con aquella cortante mirada.

Estoy en aprietos

-"Madre"-

-"sasuke…"-

-"yo…"-

-"…aun sigues molesto"- ¿Qué?. Molesto?...PENSE QUE TU ESTABAS MOLESTA!

-"no…yo…lo he pensado y…"-

-"y…"- la mirada de su madre radiaba, trago saliva, no era nada fácil decirlo

-"acepto"- escupió la palabra, su madre sonrió y empezó a dar pequeños brincos por toda la habitación

-Mi madre es rara-pensó

-"hay hijo! Me haces tan feliz!"-sonrió complacida, mientras estrechaba a su hijo en un tierno abrazo

-"madre"-

-"si?"-

-"me estas **ahorcando**"-

-"perdón"-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"hinata, ya llegaron"- oí escuchar un bufido por parte de mi "querida" hermana al otro lado de la habitación.

-"podrías llamar a hinata, sasuke?"- pregunto hiashi, hice una mueca de enfado- "que, acaso soy el niñero"-pensé

-"hijo"- voltee a ver la mirada suplicante de mi madre, suspire derrotado, y con un leve cabeceo, me dirigí a la habitación de la freak

-mierda!-

¡Estupida regadera!, estupido cuarto

-"sasuke, el cuarto de hina esta al costado"- me aviso-inútilmente-mi futuro padrastro

Idiota!

Me saque la playera, ¿Por qué? Porque esta mojada, ¿Por qué? Porque me confundí y entre a la estupida regadera

Arrastro colérico los pies hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la chica

-toc toc-

Toctoctoctoc

¡¿Maldición!, que acaso es sorda?

Gire la perilla con fuerza, dispuesto a abrirla

La luz inminente de la habitación me segó por unos segundos, cuando al fin mis ojos se tomaron la molestia de enfocarse y acostumbrarse a la luz que resplandecía en el cuarto, me quede mudo

**Sorprendido**

-"hyuuga?...¿pero que?..."- un leve color rosa se apodero de mis mejillas

Ver a hinata hyuuga semi desnuda ante ti no es cosa de todo los días

Sin poder evitarlo, recorrí con la mirada cada centímetro de piel expuesta de su moldeado cuerpo, porque hay que admitirlo, ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de esas holgadas ropas, se escondería tan escultural cuerpo?

Esa "cosa" se endureció

Mierda

Necesitaría un baño de agua muy…**muy** fría

Porque pensar cosas tan obscenas con tu futura "hermanita" no es para nada bueno

Segundos de silencio…

-"Vete!, vete!, pervertido"-grito mientras me lanzaba lo que tenia a mano

Sonreí

Era divertido ver a la hyuuga en esta "bochornosa" situación

Al ver que no me movía ni un solo centímetro, opto por lo más humano y aparentemente normal que haría una chica en este caso:

Sacarme de **su** habitación

-"¡Idiota!"- grito mientras hacia el inútil intento de sacarme de su afeminado "**castillo**"

-"como quieras, **lindura**"-silbe para sorpresa, y -segundos mas tarde-furia de tomate-mi ahora hermanastra- que luego de tirarme literalmente, se encerró con seguro, con la patética visión de que yo-un chico con las hormonas revueltas- me halla retirado

-"es uno de los peores días de mi vida"- escuche

-"hn. Lo se"-respondí al otro lado de la puerta

-"cállate!"-

Sonreí, convivir con ella seria todo **un** drama

"**Nuestro**" drama

* * *

**agradecimientos:**

**Daiia:** si, ver a una escultural dama y a un atractivo caballero, no era lo que ellos esperaban xD (insertar risa pervert XD), y mira que ambos tienen la "tierna" edad de 16 años O//O. no cuento mas!.espero que te halla gustado la conti! saludos

**viicoviic:** tienes razon!,sasuke es un ero-pervert!, silvar a tu hermanastra...Por kami! que toy escribiendo :D- el lemon...lo pensare de que va haber accion, habra!no te preocupes, hina no lanzo la toalla...le lanzo una lampara xD!-aii mira en lo que me hacne pensar!- espero que te guste la conti! que dios te bendiga. besos

**judit-12:**Gracias por tu coment! chicas! :], si es un total pervertido O.O, pero hina-no se queda atras ojo!,mi, lo pondre a esos dos en muchas situaciones como estas, no te preocupes xD. saludos!

escribiria mas, demo el tiempo me es corto. Gracias a todos!

byes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: Hermanastro?

**Paring**: Sasuhina

**Autora**: Naxiitah-chan

**Serie de capítulos**: de 7 a mas!

**Notas de la autora:** ¡al fin! Tengo trece añitos:]-¡aunque no lo crean!- volviendo al tema, si, este fic continuara, solo que con mas lentitud, y los capitulos no tendran mas de 6 paginas, solo en algunos casos, se puede hacer la escepcion, verán. Este fic lo hice con el solo propósito para relajarme y dejar el estrés de "estoy sola sin amigas" de una buena vez, aun no tengo programado como seran los proximos capitulos y menos el final. talves haga que retrazen la boda... no se, estoy hecha un mar de confusion! aviso, Aparecerán nuevos personajes, en este capitulo, hará su original aparición:

Itachi-kun!

Sin más demora, el fic

**escena 3**

**¡Nuestra primera cena en familia!, ¿Itachi?**

* * *

-¿ya se conocieron?- preguntaron intrigados

La hyuuga Pudo observar -por el rabillo del ojo- como El **idiota **Afirmaba con aquella estupida sonrisa de estrella de cine.

- esta en el mismo curso que yo, **madre**- afirmo el azabache, dándole una rápida mirada a la –Furiosa- tomate

-valla, valla, si que el mundo es **pequeño**, eh mikoto- Sonrió complacido, mientras posaba sus labios en su -ahora- prometida, para sorpresa –y molestia –del par restante

-podrían guardarse eso para la **noche** de bodas-mascullo irritado el azabache, ya le era difícil aceptar verlos a esos dos juntos, ¿ahora tenia que soportar verlos en plena acción?

-Perdón sasuke, se que esto debe ser **nuevo y difícil** para ti- Palabras de doble sentido. Ahora sabia de donde venia el "humor" hyuuga. Si se analizaba bien, había cierta indirecta contenida.

Stupido

- lo se- susurro con cierta maldad, la hyuuga se percato de ello y lo observo con el seño fruncido, tampoco le era fácil para ella aceptar esa relación, pero, aunque sea, ella hacia el intento, Porque quiera o no, ellos se casaran y no podía hacer nada al respecto

Sabotaje

No, no caería tan bajo, no era de ese tipo de persona…pero-observo con desconfianza al menor uchiha-tal ves el si.

No, **no** lo permitiría

-Bien, porque no nos sentamos, ya es hora de la cena- comento contento el líder del clan, mikoto lo miro entusiasta, sasuke molesto y hinata suspicaz

-Seria el momento perfecto para mi venganza- pensó

-Sasuke-kun- el nombrado giro confundido, para ver a una tomate… ¿alegre?

-hn-

-¿Me podría sentar a tu costado?- el lo miro confundido, hace unos momentos ella quería asesinarlo, y ahora -raramente- es la hermana perfección, un manojo de ternura

Porque a de confiar en ella

Tal vez tenga problemas del coco

O

Simplemente es bipolar

-no interesa- encogió los hombros, la sonrisa de ella se ensancho, seria mas fácil de lo que pensaba

-bien. El especial del día!, sopa de pulpo y brócoli y macarrones con salsa de atún- mikoto sonrió, era el hombre perfecto

Hinata hizo mueca de asco, estaba acostumbrada a los raras recetas de su padre, pero esto excedía los límites

Sasuke…bueno sasuke vomito

Luego de limpiar el desastre ocasionado por el uchiha menor, decidieron hacer algo más común y casero- para felicidad del azabache-

Sopa de menestras, arroz a la jardinera y de postre, torta de chocolate

El estomago de sasuke esta contento

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras comían el arroz…

-¿O señora mikoto-pregunto la heredera hyuuga- y dígame, usted que piensa de los chicos "rebeldes" de ahora?- el menor uchiha se atoro, maldición

-Bueno…-

-¿hiashi- pregunto el azabache- a usted le agradaría ver a su **hija** en una relación sentimental con otro?-

-¡Que!- volteo la mirada furioso hacia la nombrada-hinata…!-

-Padre! Algo se quema en la cocina!- excuso la menor, para distracción de su padre

-mikoto me ayudas!-

-claro, espérenos un momento, enseguida volvemos!- sentencio los futuros padres, desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta

Auch.

La freak le piso el pie

Me las pagara…

-hinata!-trato de levantarse, pero algo lo detenía, volteo a ver quien era el causante, y con horror vio una maza blanca esparcida en todo su trasero y parte de la silla

**OK,** esto ya es personal

Si la hyuuga quiere **guerra, guerra** tendrá

Hinata reía divertida, ver al uchiha en aquel aprieto le hacia demasiada gracia

Mikoto y hiashi –que acababan de entrar al comedor-se miraban uno a otro sin comprender ni entender lo que estaba pasando con sus hijos

Sasuke empezó a insultar en francés, mientras trataba de despegar su trasero del asiento

Congio una pañoleta roja del suelo y con ella empezó a limpiar el pegajoso rastro blanco, al finalizar su trabajo, paso la pañoleta por sus labios, con el fin de saber cual era la sustancia que tanto esfuerzo le costo sacar

-goma industrial-

Y finalmente lo logro, **Su** trasero se despego

…Y todo quedo en silencio

-cariño…porque tienes…- murmuro mikoto

-…pintalabios en la boca-completo sorprendido el mayor hyuuga

Segundos de tensión

-Que!!- corrió, como alma que lleva al diablo, al baño de la cocina, y comprobó horrorizado lo dicho por su madre y el viejo

Todo su labio, y parte de sus mejillas estaban manchados con ese odioso objeto que usan las **chicas**

Pero como…!

-hinata- murmuro

Flash black

…_paso la pañoleta por sus labios, con el fin de saber cual era la sustancia que tanto esfuerzo le costo sacar…_

Fin del flash back

Todo era una trampa, el pison, la silla con goma, ¡el pañuelo!, ella **si** que sabia jugar sucio

Al regresar a su asiento, sus padres lo miraron expectante

-Que paso sasuke, **cariño**?

-uhmm…-

Ding ping ding

¡O el timbre, que oportuno!

-yo abro- dijo el hyuuga, y abrió la perilla de la puerta- dígame que se le ofrece?-pregunto viendo de arriba abajo a aquel desconocido, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, marcas por debajo de los ojos, ropa emo y esa autentica mirada de frialdad, un tipo que desprendía una total desconfianza, pobre del que sea su madre

-Soy **hijo** de mikoto uchiha, mi nombre es itachi-

Retiro lo dicho

-¿hijo?- lo miro sorprendido, como…?

-¿puedo pasar?-

-por supuesto- dijo aun cohibido- querida. Alguien te busca-

-hazlo pasar al comedor- se escucho

-ven-le mostró el camino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ellos se miraban, se podía observar la chispa de furia que desprendía de sus ojos

-hyuuga…-

-uchiha…-

-**itachi!-** grito la madre

**-¿itachi?-** preguntaron los dos, volteando la vista en dirección del **recién** llegado

-hermano…-pronuncio sorprendido el azabache, confundiendo a la ojiperla

-¿había dicho…**hermano**?-

-Hola, soy itachi uchiha, un gusto conocerlos- sonrió

* * *

agradesco a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y los que escribieron y gastaron su tiempo en dejarme un comentario

Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora**: perdón por el retrazo, estaba escribiendo el otro fic, y además no sabía como continuarlo, ¿57 R&R? gracias, nunca espere atraer a tanta gente, snif

a petición de alguien, habrá un poco de itahina, jojo, sasuke tendrá competencia

Y verán en este capitulo los celos de sasuke e hiashi contra itachi ;]

Hinata tomara una decisión que perjudicara a mas de uno…o lo beneficiara?

Kyat aléjate pensamientos hentai :o

Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a kishi

La historia no

Les dejo con el capitulo!

**Escena 4**

**¿Celos? ¿Otro Hijo? ¿Dormir? Una difícil Elección**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-itachi!- grito la mujer, corriendo hacia los brazos del asustado chico, apachurrándolo en un "**tierno**" abrazo

-madre, me asfixias- Murmuro cansado

-Perdón hijo-se separo de el- estoy emocionada de que estas aquí- sonrió

-he...Querida- interrumpió hiashi, aun confundido-¿pero…quien es **el**?- cuestiono

-ah, perdón- hizo una pausa- el es itachi, mi hijo- sonrió complacida

-Un gusto conocerlos-agrego

Hinata escupió el vino, manchando el traje de sasuke

Sasuke frunció el seño, porque su traje estaba manchado y por la inesperada visita de su hermano

Hiashi…bueno, se cayó de asiento

-tu…tu hijo!-tartamudeo

-si-afirmo aun sonriente la mujer-¿acaso no te dije que tenía un hijo mas a parte de sasuke?- cuestiono

-¡no!-grito-…creo que olvidaste ese "**minúsculo**" detalle- dijo con aparente calma

-¿algún problema, cariño?-pregunto angustiada

-No, para nada- sonrió nervioso, "maldición, hay otro mas! ¡Somos 6 personas, un poco mas y nos pareceremos a la familia ingalls!"

-hola, cual es tu nombre- dijo seductor itachi, acercándose hacia la joven

-hi..Hinata- sonrió sonrojada ante la cercanía del chico "**es muy atractivo**" pensó

Sasuke e hiashi miraba la escena furioso, ¿acaso ese idiota no sabia que ella seria su hermanastra?

-que haces aquí itachi- interrumpió el azabache severo-no deberías estar estudiando en tu "prestigiosa" universidad de greendfall- dijo sarcástico

-participe en una beca de intercambio-hizo una pausa, para luego sonreír- y ¿adivina que?, gane- sasuke bufo molesto, mientras el mayor sonreía victorioso-es por eso que vine a quedarme aquí, madre- centro su mirada en ella- la universidad esta a no mas de 8 cuadras de aquí

-tal vez también pueda llevar al pequeño sasuke y su novia-agrego señalando a la ojiperla

Hiashi frunció el seño, estaba cabreado, aparte de coquetear con su hija, ¡insinúa que es la noviecita del menor!

¡Si decía otra cosa más sobre su hija!

Le rompería la cara

-oye sasuke, ¿**tu novia** tendrá una hermana mayor para que me presente?- comento

Suficiente, le enseñaría a ese mocoso a respetar de una vez por todas…

- QUE MIERDA TE PASA IDIOTA!- grito

Hiashi observo la escena confuso, el no había gritado, estaba a punto, pero no, no lo había hecho, ¿Por qué? el grito ensordecedor de sasuke lo detuvo, sasuke había golpeado a su hermano

Mikoto desesperada pidió ayuda a su prometido, pero este decidió no interferir en el asunto, después de todo, ese cretino se lo merecía

-sasuke, ¡cálmate!- grito mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de su hermano- no pensé que fueras tan celoso con tu **novia**- insinuó, para furia del azabache

-IMBECIL, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA, ES LA HIJA DE HIASHI, ES NUESTRA HERMANASTRA!- grito ante la sorpresa y confusión del mayor

-Her…hermanastra?- titubeo, observando por el rabillo del ojo, el rostro - distorsionado por la furia- de hiashi y el de su hermosa hija

-si, idiota- respondió, soltando de golpe al mayor, que cayo de bruces al suelo

-¿este…itachi, me olvide mencionar que me iba a **casar** dentro de una semana?-menciono dudosa mikoto

-que!!- grito exasperado, ¿su madre, casarse?

-creo que lo olvidaste, **amor**- susurro el líder del clan hyuuga

-¿madre, es una broma, cierto?- pregunto ansioso

-me temo que no hijo- hizo una pausa- me casare con hiashi hyuuga, y serás hermanastro de hinata, **su hija**-

-desde ahora formaras parte de esta nueva familia- agrego emocionada

Segundos de silencio

-¡Que!, porque no me avisaste antes sasuke-grito agarrándolo de los hombros- hubiéramos arruinado la cita y así madre desistiría de su loca idea de casarse con un viejo **cuarentón**!- pronuncio exasperado- sin ofender- pronuncio ante la mirada furiosa de los futuros padres

-Yo también recién me entero itachi-suspiro derrotado

-¡Ustedes dos no arruinaran nada, entendieron!- grito molesta la mujer

-bien- dijeron al unísono

-bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde- dijo observando la hora- mikoto, te gustaría quedarte a dormir con nosotros- los ojos de hiashi brillaron con malicia

-me gustaría-sonrió complacida

-momento, momento- grito hinata, para sorpresa de ambos- recuerda la promesa señora, esta prohibido "**dormir juntos**" antes del matrimonio- dijo severa

-hinata…- farfullo molesto su padre, pero mikoto agrego

-si lo recuerdo querida, no te preocupes, dormiremos en diferentes habitaciones- sonrió con malicia

-…pero solo tenemos 3 habitaciones dispuestas por el momento- sonrió hiashi con mirada cómplice

-¡que!- gritaron al unísono los tres adolescentes

- así que, tu decides, si nosotros dormimos separados, tendrás que dormir con ellos dos- señalando al par de hermanos

-…o si no dormir nosotros juntos en una sola habitación, y tu dormir sin la compañía de esos dos- completo hiashi, ante la mirada estupefacta de su hija

-elige-dijeron al unísono, en espera de una respuesta

"**todo lo hago por tu bien papa**"- pensó derrotada

-ya elegí-ellos la observaron intrigados- D…dormiré con ellos-

Mikoto se encontraba en shock

Sasuke se desmayo

Itachi abrazo a hinata sonriente

Hiashi hervía de la furia, y golpeo a itachi por acercarse a su hija

Definitivamente

Esto seria **muy** interesante

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus rewiews! acepto sugerencias y comentarios :], que dios los bendiga

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic: **Hermanastro?**

Autora: **Naxiitah-chan**

¡Ola chicas! Tiempo que no me pasaba jeje, gracias a todas por sus inspiradoras ideas pervert jojo =D, algunas me han preguntado sobre el desarrollo de la pareja, bien pues este capitulo se los explicara. Respecto a los capitulos cortos, lo siento pero aunque trato de alargarlos lo mas posible, no puedo agregar mas, es parte del suspenso, ademas que no cuento con demasiado tiempo u.u, y se perderia el encanto del fic, segun yo lo veo. Por si acaso, sasuke aun no Ama a hinata, si no que le atrae y viceversa. Si no entienden mucho este capitulo, tratare de explicarlo en el próximo :]

Byes

Posdata: A las que esperan la entrada de naruto, no se preocupen, aparecerá dentro de unos capítulos :]

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Escena extra.**

**Narrado por hinata**

-Será como una pijamada!, ¿no les parece fantástico?-O si, pasar la noche con tus nuevos y antipáticos hermanastros en una cama es maravilloso

Y para agregar. Sasuke huele a vomito

¡Perfecto!

-Cállate idiota- el gran uchiha a hablado, ¡Alabemos!

-Sasuke no le digas idiota a itachi- reproche con suavidad. Intentando controlar mis instintos asesinos.

-¡Si sasuke, ya la oíste!- Abrió los ojos desorbitados-¡Que…que me esta tocando!-cuestiono

-Arañas-respondió sasuke

**Termina el narrado de hinata**

**Escena terminada.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Escena 5. Tres adolescentes. Una noche. Una cama. Desgracia**

-¡Sabes cuanto odio a las arañas y aun así...!-Protesto itachi mientras sacudía por enésima ves, las sabanas de la cama

-Lo se-Respondió sasuke adoptando una pose burlona

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabias?- se unió hinata a la conversación. No le hacia ninguna gracia quedarse a dormir con ellos, y mucho menos que el halla estropeado **su** cama

-Hn- encogió los hombros altanero, ella respiro hondamente, tratando de controlarse. A veces sasuke lograba sacarla de quicio

-¿Y ahora que sabio?, no esta la araña- hizo una pausa y continuo-y no pienso dormir hasta encontrarla-

_Nos quedamos sin cama_

-has lo que quieras- centro su mirada sobre ella- de igual forma, yo no seré tan estupido como ustedes- y con aire de triunfo, se volcó en las sabanas de la cama, ante la miradas sorprendidas de los dos

-Escúchame bien…-Iba a agregar, pero el suave tacto de itachi la callo

-Shh- susurro cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer-No importa hinata, encontraremos otra manera…de dormir-sugirió mientras el entrecortado aliento de itachi rozaba sus mejillas

-Ha…hai- tartamudeo, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico como lo estaba en estos momentos, se sentía vulnerablemente nerviosa. No sabía como actuar frente a esta situación

Opto por lo más humano

_Se desmayo_

-¡OH danle un premio!, la asustaste con tus estupidas insinuaciones- mascullo con ironía, el mayor solo sonrió escéptico

-En primera, si no fuera por tu estupida araña- volteo aun aterrado-…No se hubiera desmayado-asevero

-Hey, estaba aburrido- Sonrió de medio lado

-y por eso hiciste bromas a mitad de la noche ¿no?- Respondió aun molesto

-No es algo que te incumbe- Dijo escéptico

Y el mayor entendió todo, las broncas entre esos dos, los inminentes celos de sasuke. El vomito de sasuke, hasta la golpiza que le dio

-¿Te gusta verdad?, ¿a que si?- cuestiono con un fingido tono infantil mientras le daba uno leve codazo, el menor carraspeo

-Que estupidez dices itachi!- grito colorado. El mayor sonrió aun más- Además, no lo olvides, es **nuestra** hermanastra- respiro hondo, y comento con actitud seria-además no tengo tan mal gusto

-Como digas-encogió los hombros y lo observo con seriedad-Pero… ¡Porque pusiste una araña!- lo cogio de los hombros y con excesivo dramatismo asintió-¿¡Porque?!

A veces itachi lograba ser demasiado molesto

-Bien. Suéltame y déjate de dramatismo- ordeno con sequedad

-Bien-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hey que pasó- despertó sobresaltada. Lo único que recordaba era: itachi, arañas, vomito de sasuke. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida para poder aclarar los últimos recuerdos vividos. Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, Estaba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama. Todo estaba oscuro, ni un rastro de luz se asomaba por la habitación, indicio de que aun era de noche. Aturdida, Empezó a tocar a tiendas el lugar

Cuando sus manos tocaron una suave superficie calida, supuso que era el calentador, en un rápido movimiento, apoyo su nuca sobre el, salvar guandose del inminente frió

-¿Hinata?- ella paro en seco, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Reconocería esa vos en cualquier parte" pensó. Indecisa, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el sorprendido y casi inexpresivo rostro de sasuke

-¿Sasuke?- tartamudeo con torpeza. "Si era el, acaso no lo ves?" se reprendió

-Que haces encima de mí- pregunto con dificultad. Ella lo observo confundida. El puso los ojos en blanco, hinata iba a reclamar cuando el "colchón" en la que estaba recostada empezó a moverse. Se atraganto con su saliva "no puede ser posible…" pensó. Nerviosa bajo la mirada y la pesadilla se hizo realidad

Estaba durmiendo en el pecho de sasuke

Estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera grito, y mucho menos se movió, en ves de eso se quedo ahí estática, en espera de que por arte de magia, se hiciera invisible o de alguna u otra forma todo sea un terrible y raro sueño

Pero no

Sentía el acelerado latido del pecho desnudo de su ahora hermano. Y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, como si algo quemara dentro suyo. Se sintió terriblemente incomoda, no sabiendo que hacer frente a esta situación

-¿Que hacen ustedes ahí? – Cuestiono una vos ajena, ella giro sobresaltada y ambos centraron su mirada hacia el desconocido.

-Itachi- gritaron los dos al unísono, y en efecto, el se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con un vaso de leche a la mano, y para agregar, con aquella expresión de intriga implantada en su distorsionado rostro

Ambos reaccionaron y se separaron bruscamente. Regresando de golpe a la realidad, Hinata pregunto

-¿Que paso?-

La pregunta quedo en el aire, y observo a los dos hermanastros iniciar una intensa disputa de miradas.

Ella se confundió aun más

-¿Díganme, que ocurrió?- como fue que llego ella ahí, en los brazos de sasuke, en la cama aparentemente desarreglada, a las 4:00 de la madrugada con una araña gigante entre sus manos

Un momento.

-¡Araña!-grito espantada, Ambos chicos voltearon su vista hacia ella dejando a un lado su lucha de miradas. Itachi observo espantado, aquel maldito bicho en las manos de la asustada de hinata

-¡Ahh una araña!- grito itachi, escondiéndose tras la espalda de sasuke, que solo mirada la escena con vergüenza ajena

-Por dios, es solo un estupido bicho- comento con aires de desenfado

-Un estupido bicho enorme- respondió itachi, sasuke suspiro

-sáquenmelo- grito nuevamente hinata, y es que por alguna extraña razón, el maldito bicho no se desprendía de sus manos, si no que avanzaba hacia sus muñecas, ella cerro los ojos aterrada, cuando sintió las calidas manos de sasuke rozar su piel.

Sasuke, ya cansado de tanto bullicio decidió, por el bien de su salud, acabar con esto. Aun se le hacia imposible de creer que mikoto y hiashi no se despertaran ante tal espectáculo. Se acerco hacia hinata, con el único propósito de quitarle el estupido bicho de encima, pero, nooo!, la reina del drama tenia que arruinarlo todo

-¿Q…que pasa?- cuestiono indecisa, abrió los ojos y no se encontró con la araña, aun confundida alzo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro apenado de su hermano mirándole…los pechos

Splash. Le había tirado una cachetada "se lo merecía por mirón" pensó

El volvió la vista hacia el enojado rostro de su hermana y respondió

-te moviste. La araña esta dentro de tu polo-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-entre tus…-no dijo mas, ella sabia a que se refería

-No puede ser…-se quedo estática y de golpe el tono rojizo se instalo en su rostro

A itachi le dio una hemorragia nasal

A sasuke se le subieron los colores al rostro y volteo la vista avergonsado

Era uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Hermanastro

**Autora**: Naxiitah-chan

**Nota de la autora**

Recién me doy cuenta de que me he quedado estancada en el mismo día de donde todo empezó u.u. Creo que acabare lo de la noche hoy, para así en el próximo capitulo poner como les va a nuestros protagonistas en la escuela :] o si no ponga antes la entrada triunfal de neji y la excusa de los padres :D. por cierto, la ultima parte me salio algo ¿romántica? Bueno eso espero :)

Perdonen la tardanza, ahora que empecé las clases mi madre no me deja entrar los días de clases, y apenas puedo entrar los domingos y/o sábados, pero este fin de semana lo tengo ajustado, perdonen la impuntualidad de la autora (Yo) X[

Bueno les dejo el fic

En escenas anteriores… /Advertencia/ 100% WFT?

-[…] Dormiré con ellos-

-[…] Será como una pijamada, ¿no les parece fantástico?

-[…]¡Ahh araña![…]Idiota

-¿Que haces encima mió hinata?-

-¡Ahh el regreso de la araña! (¿?)

-hinata. La araña esta entre…-

Escena 6. Pechos. Araña. ¿HINATA?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡y ahora que!- chillo desesperada la hyuuga, Ya era de por mas bochornoso haber dormido con tus nuevos hermanastros, y ahora la araña, ¡O la bendita araña!

- Quédate quieta- sostuvo sasuke con dificultad la palabra, y es que se le hacia embarazoso no pensar en las mil y un posturas de su "hermanita" ante esta situación

No debía moverse si no quería salir violada a los 16 años

Y es que verla en esos momentos, era una tentación del infierno y mas aun con las hormonas revueltas

Si que era difícil ser adolescente

-Si, quédate quieta- replico itachi-…Si quieres yo te lo saco- sonrió pervertidamente

Splash

-Deja de decir estupideces itachi- Sasuke frunció el seño molesto, no era hora de acosar a tu hermana, de eso estaba seguro

-Este bien cálmate- dijo sobandose la nuca- valla pero que gruñón eres sasuke

-N…no soy gruñón!- grito con los pómulos hirviendo

-Como digas…. **"amargado"**- sonrió con deleite, y es que fastidiar a sasuke era un espectáculo digno de observar

**1. 2. 3.**

**-¡NO SOY UN AMARGADO!-** exploto para sorpresa de hinata y encanto de itachi

-Bien. Cálmense- hinata trato de bajar los ánimos pero era inútil, sasuke no era de esas personas **normales** y itachi…no sabría que decir

-Ya la escuchaste **sasuke**- dijo abrazando por detrás a hinata, enfureciendo mas al menor- ¿o no hermanita?- sonrió seductoramente

Ya era suficiente, le rompería la cara de una ves por todas

-Basta!- grito hinata, apartándose del abrazo mal intencionado de itachi- ¡tengo una araña en los pechos y ustedes lo único que hacen es pelear!- sermoneo evidentemente acalorada

-bien, reina del drama ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto sasuke enarcando la cejas con enojo, no le hacia ninguna gracia ser mandada por una "mujer"

-So..Solo váyanse al armario- bajo el rostro evidentemente sonrojo

-¿Porque?- pregunto con fingida inocencia itachi

-bu…bueno me voy a….cambiar- susurro con un timbre de vos apenas in prescindible

-Y porque no solo nos vamos del cuarto- sostuvo aun hostil sasuke cruzado los brazos

-Bueno…- no es que les tuviera algo en contra, ¡Noooo que va! ¡Les tenia "muchísima" confianza! ¡A que si!

-Bien entiendo- suspiro itachi encogiendo los hombros- Somos demasiados hombres para ti-

-¡No me refería a eso!- Grito nerviosa mientras los colores se le subian de golpe

-¿Entonces…?- preferiría tenerlos en un armario a llaves que botarlos de su cuarto, deambulando por toda la casa, en busca de un pequeño y minúsculo huequito para verla sin toda esa ropa de mas

-So…solo mentanse al armario- los miro con ojos suplicantes

-Porq...-Sasuke iba a continuar pero Hinata la interrumpió. Tenía su cabeza gacha, jugando con sus dedos índices y sus pies tenían una posición que la hacían ver más tierna-Por favor- suplico nuevamente haciendo trisas la mascara hostil y amargada de sasuke

-Bien- giro la cabeza con un leve tono rosa impregnado en sus mejillas, Odiaba sentirse asi y mas aun frente a ella

-Pero hinatita, yo te puedo ayudar…- Sasuke lo cogio de las orejas, metiéndolo de una patada al armario- Apúrate- mascullo para entrar y cerrar la puerta

Hinata asintió y asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada-y atrancada-, comenzó a cambiarse

-De veras hinata, yo te puedo ayudar solo déjame poner mis expertas manos y…- retumbaban los chillidos del mayor por toda la habitación, hinata trago en seco, quien pensaría que tu hermano seria uno de esos pervertidos que deambulan por las calles

-Cállate itachi-sermoneo el menor dándole un gran codazo de su parte

-Bien, bien-odiaba ese armario, se sentía demasiado incomodo ahí, estaba todo oscuro… ¡era un espacio reducido! y peor aun, Con Sasuke

-Sasuke, si no quieres que…ajj, aléjate de mí- alego con nerviosismo

-¿porque?, ¡no me digas que eres gay!- lo observo aterrorizado

-¡Claro que no!-Grito exasperado- es solo que…bueno creo que soy claustrofóbico- dijo con un timbre de voz apenas audible

Silencio total

-Jajaja, buena esa itachi- rió con ganas el azabache, y es que no es cosa de todos los días ver a tu hermano haciendo bromas de si mismo, no señor

-No es broma sasuke- respondió con el seño fruncido- soy claustrofóbico

Silencio total

-Bien, me estas asustando-

-¿Verdad?, arg ese no es el punto- se golpeo la frente- De verdad soy claustrofóbico

-Si y yo soy barney- comento con sarcasmo

-¡No te burles de barney!-

-Bien no me meteré con tu "Barney"- y se echo a reír…otra vez

-Hinata! ¡Ya encontraste la araña! Quiero salir de aquí de una puta vez!

-Hey hinata, demórate cuanto quieras- grito

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Momento- diablos, ¿donde podría estar esa araña? haber, no hay nada en mis pantalones, ni en mi blusa y mucho menos en mi...

-¡Araña!- grito hinata, la peluda araña se encontraba en su cuello, con extrema y exagerada valentía, la tomo entre sus manos, el pobre bicho la miraba suplicante, sonrió victoriosa, Había ganado la batalla

Pero no la guerra

-¡Cuidado abajo!- y luego de unos escasos segundos, puf, todo quedo en silencio

El armario cayo, junto con los –no paranoicamente- adorables hermanos adentro

Crack, la puerta se abrió

-Este, sasuke, itachi, ¿se podrían quitar de encima?- y es que el armario no cayo **justamente** al piso, no, el armario cayó **justo** encima de la timida hinata que con cortesía-hostilidad- pidió que:

-Sasuke, quita tu pie de mi cara

-¿Itachi, podrías apartar tu rostro de mi pecho?

-¿Y la araña… un minuto, donde esta la araña?

.

-Sasuke ¿podrías dejar de hacerme cosquillas en la cabeza?-Itachi yo no te estoy haciendo nada

.

-ahh quítenmelo, quítenmelo- chillo itachi horrorizado, los dos hermanastros rastrearon con la mirada al causante del patético acto que manifestaba el mayor

-Araña-dijeron al unísono, itachi paro en seco solo unos escasos segundos para luego empezar a menear el cabello

-Sal asqueroso insecto de mi hermoso y sedoso cabello-

-¡No es asqueroso!- Le recordó con evidente enfado hinata-Sa…sasuke es tu culpa, quítaselo- lo observo con el seño fruncido

-Hinata tu eres mujer, quítaselo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Ni idea- se encogió los hombros, empujando a la hyuuga-ve

-Hinata!- grito nuevamente itachi

-¿Porque mierda no se despiertan los viejos?- comento el azabache mientras veía como inútilmente la "habilidosa" de su hermana trataba de quitarle el bicho de encima

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Hiashi no pares!-

Lanza un sonoro gemido

-Jamas lo haría, mi amor-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nota mental. Jamas pienses en lo que tus viejos estén asiendo-hizo una mueca de asco-

Splash

Algo cayó en su cara

-Ahh gracias hinata por sacarme el bicho de encima- abrazo cariñosamente a la menor, mientras sentía que las manos de su hermano bajaban y subían por su plano estomago

_¿Bicho? Acaso ya se lo quito, ¡deja de acosar a hinata!_

-Este, creo que lo dejaste en claro- sonrió nerviosa mientras se alejaba de el

_Bien dicho, ¿momento donde esta el bicho?_

Con terror paso sus manos por su rostro, cuando sintió algo peludo rozar sus mejillas, no grito, no actuaría igual de inmaduro que su hermano

Más bien, se desmayo ... o eso parecía

-Yo le doy respiración boca a boca- sugirió itachi

-No, ya estoy bien- se levanto en el acto, y bueno no es que dudara de la sexualidad de su hermano, ¡no que va!-Solo quítenme la araña muerta de encima- comento tan pálido como la cal

-Este bien, yo se lo quito- se ofreció como voluntaria la menor, ignorando los desconcertantes bufidos y gruñidos del mayor

Cuando su delicada mano rozo su mejilla, uhmm

No sabría como describirlo

Fue…único

Pareciese mil caricias inimaginables traspasar su mejilla hasta arder, le dolía, pero no era esa clase de dolor a la que estaba acostumbrado, no era diferente

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Romeo abre los ojos de una buena vez- Se escucho una voz lejana

Uno de los rayos del sol que pasaba de entre la ventana dejo mostrarse en un rostro pálido, lentamente dos orbes negras se mostraban abriendo poco a poco sus parpados.

-Que...?- penso confundido,No se acordaba bien del cómo o porqué se encontraba de ese modo. se sentó de a poco sintiendo una calidez sobre el, una gruesa manta tapaba todo su cuerpo hasta la nariz. Observo su alrededor.

Siguió observando hasta llegar con una cabellera muy parecida al de el, Observandolo con burla, sasuke fruncio el seño molesto, miro hacia la ventana esquivando la mirada de su hermano, ya había amanecido

-Que…- no termino su pregunta, el contesto

-te quedaste dormido luego de que hinata te quitara el bicho muerto y desinfectara tu herida

-¿herida?- repitio anonado

-Al parecer tu broma te Salio mal sasuke, resulta que no era una simple tarántula la que te mordió

-Mordió?-había abierto sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella ultima parte de la confesion

-Valla si que pareces idiotizado, jeje- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- lo que quiero decir es que el veneno actuó como una anestesia o algo así, hinata preocupada trato de desinfectar la herida y extraer el mayor veneno posible de tu mejilla

-¿Cómo?

-Deja de interrumpir!, bien, contestando a tu pregunta- frunció los labios- como no había aguja ni nada de eso en ese momento, y como…bueno nuestros padres al parecer fugaron ni bien pensaron que dormíamos, saco el veneno con sus…Labios- mascullo severo

-Labios- repitió sin creérselo todavía ¿acaso…

-Si, hizo eso por ti- itachi contesto a sus pensamientos- ahora esta dormida, felizmente es domingo, porque si no uf… no hubieran podido entrar a la escuela

Sasuke se mordido el labio para no mas repetir y parecer un idiota y es que se le hacia difícil creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto inquieto, itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego con la misma mirada burlona respondió

-A tu costado- el volteo y en efecto ahi estaba, parecía un ángel ante sus ojos, su piel resplandecía ante los luminosos rayos del sol que caían por la ventana, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un intenso color carmín, encajando con su blanquecino rostro, dándole un toque adorable, sus largas y gruesas pestañas parecían de un momento a otro abrirse, su lizo pelo azulado caían como cascadas por sus hombros y parte de la almohada

Parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana

Acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas, para molestia del mayor, que miraba con recelo la escena

Nunca pensó en lo tierno que hinata podría ser con el y mucho menos que alguien como ella-una completa desconocida- se preocupe por el

Dándole un último vistazo beso su frente

-Gracias…- susurro para luego echarse a dormir

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: Hermanastro?**

**Autora: Naxiitah**

**Dedicado: Mi onesan alexa y mi amiga cami T.**

**Nota de la autora: **Hi, perdón por la tardanza pero no he podido hacer rápidamente la continuación debido a que me faltaban las ideas y no he tenido tiempo suficiente. Notaran que la forma de escribir a cambiado un poco, espero que no les moleste y no le quite el toque de comedia. Poco a poco se implementaran mas personajes y explicare la extraña desaparición de los padres :) jojo. Me tengo que ir. Gracias a todos por apoyarme, mil besos y abrazos. Ah y lean mi fic prohibided. Se que lo hice primeramente en versión naruhina (lo cual no me arrepiento) pero mi conciencia y corazón que late por el sasuhina no me dejaría en Paz xD. Jamas permitiría que simplemente quedara en un naruhina mas, haber si me explico

Yo no hice la versión sasuhina por que se me dio la gana-como he oído en un rewiew- sino porque dentro de mí nacía la voluntad, amo el sasuhina tanto como el naruhina. Ambos para mí son mi pareja favorita y no por eso lo dejare a tan maravillosa pareja en segundo plano, es por eso que tratare que esta meta se cumpla.

**Espero no haberlos cansado con mi nota :) y bueno les dejo el fic, que dios los bendiga**

**Escena extra**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿A dónde vas?-. Preguntó Itachi con el cereal y la leche tratando de salirse de su boca

-A hacer…buenas acciones-respondió sasuke con una mueca mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-Ah… ok, entonces ve.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**end escena extra**

**escena 7:** **ella, yo y ¿el?**

Un intenso rayo de luz iluminaba el cuarto en la que se encontraba la chica de cabellos azules, esta con el nudillo de sus manos empezó a frotar sus rojizos parpados y luego de unos cuantos segundos, abrió con dificultad sus ojos perla, mientras observaba con deleite el maravilloso espectáculo que había tras su ventana, un hermoso y gigantesco árbol de cerezo habitado por una gran variedad de pájaros que entonaban su canción mañanera. Sonrió complacida

-Veo que despertaste- hinata sintió un escalofrió traspasar su nuca salto sobresaltada, giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con un muchacho un poco más grande que ella que la observaba con aquellos oscuros ojos

-hola - saludo al ver que hinata no decía nada y se quedaba aun recostada entre las desordenadas sabanas de la cama

-B…bueno días- inspiro profundamente para luego ponerse de pie y fruncir ligeramente el seño con una radiante sonrisa- Sasuke-

El solo se encogió de hombros y le entrego una bandeja llena de comida, hinata casi llora de la felicidad, hace horas que su estomago gruñía. Nunca pensó esa nueva faceta del uchiha. El chico arisco, malvado y cruel. Justo cuando se iba a lanzar hacia sus brazos, un pensamiento la abrumo "joder, era sasuke, el idiota de su hermano"

Ante esto, solo se limito a sonreír agradecida "Tal vez tener a sasuke como hermano no sea tan malo después de todo…"

-Sabes que es tarde verdad. Bichito- Sasuke la observo por el rabillo del ojo esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, hinata asintió con molestia "…Bien tal vez si"

- hai-de repente la presencia de su hermanastro le incomodaba, ¿Será porque el solo lleva unos ajustados short que no deja casi nada a la imaginación?- y bueno…- Tenía su cabeza gacha, jugando con sus dedos índices y sus pies tenían una posición que la hacían ver más tierna

Sasuke enmudeció. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?- Que- resoplo

-Quieres ponerte ropa ¿acaso es mucho pedir?- hinata lo desafió con la mirada, para luego darse cuenta del bulto que su hermano escondía entre las piernas. Avergonzada desvió la mirada con un tono rojizo impregnado en sus pómulos. A sasuke le pareció divertido y respondió:

-Uhm déjame pensarlo- hinata frunció el seño y adopto una actitud de reproche- hey calmate hermanita- dijo con sorna. Hinata apretó los puños hasta quedar pálidos

-So..solo cámbiate- dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de su habitación. Sasuke sonrió como el solo sabia hacerlo. Paro de golpe haciendo caer de bruces a hinata, aprovechando el momento, cerro la puerta de la habitación y le tendió la mano a la chica de cabellos azules que ha regañadientes acepto la oferta. Porque no es que aceptara la inusual amabilidad de su hermano. Era porque su adolorido pie y trasero no le permitía levantarse sin dejar de aullar de dolor

Sasuke la llevo hacia su cama y le tendió la bandeja del desayuno que se encontraba en la repisa del colchón, hinata dudo. Lo observo detenidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna macabra y cruel broma en esto, pero solo vio unos oscuros ojos que la observaban con indiferencia

-Dime cual es el truco- hinata se cruzo de brazos negándose a comer los ricos pankekes que hizo el azabache

-No hay ningún truco- Resoplo sasuke mientras le tendía nuevamente la bandeja harto de la situación.

-No esta envenenada ¿verdad?

-Que crees que haría con el cuerpo muerto de una chica de 16 años- Pregunto con macabro sarcasmo mientras la hyuuga hacia un mohin de disgusto

-No lo se tu dime- respondió. Y bueno pues que más podía hacer ¡era sasuke, por dios! Ella jamas confiaría en un chico que lleva cadenas, piercing y aretes como accesorio

-Se que te mueres de hambre hinata, y no me sirve que estés muerta para que al final no pruebes el maldito desayuno que me demore haciendo por media hora- grito histérico sasuke. Hinata parpadeo confundida. ¿Acaso sasuke había gastado su **adorado** tiempo…por ella. Su hermana?

-Enser…enserio- tartamudeo hinata. El chico de cabellos rebeldes asintió. Hinata quedo en shock.

-¿Y vas a comerlo o no?- Sasuke le tendió aun desganado la banqueta al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de su hermana

-Haii- sonrió con gusto. Saber que a sasuke su ahora hermano le importaba…le hacia raramente dichosa. Tal vez sea por la sensación de tener un nuevo hermano que te estime y te haga sentir diferente en tu vida

-Por cierto…enserio cámbiate- hinata oculto la mirada bajo su flequillo. Sasuke la observo de reojo y respondió

-Y porque no nos cambiamos juntos en tu habitación-hinata rió con ganas, tenia que admitirlo, tal vez el Uchiha era un antisocial, pero tenía que darle el crédito a lo que veía, era arrebatadoramente provocador

-No lo creo sasuke-**kun**- Sasuke arrugo el ceño con hostilidad, cruzando de brazos y echándose hacia atrás, mirando a través de sus ojos ónix a su pequeña hermana.

-No creas todo lo que dicen hyuuga-Sasuke adorno su rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego acariciar la frente de hinata. Ella abrió los parpados con desmesura ¿Desde cuando sasuke uchiha era bueno con ella? ¿Acaso será una de sus bromas? Tachado, hace un rato confirmo que eso era mentira ¿Acaso sasuke se paso al otro bando? Uhmm…podría ser ¿Acaso ahora es bipolar? ¿Se le habrá contagiado la idiotez de itachi? imposible. Sasuke jamas seria como su hermano. Se odian Y si no es así ¿Acaso el uchiha a sido poseído por los marcianos? Tacho esta ultima pregunta, porque ¿Quién quería a un gruñón como el en su planeta?

-Gracias- lo dijo tan seco y rápido que hinata tardo unos segundos para entender el significado. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el techo y posiciono sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Joder era mucho mas difícil decirlo que hacerlo" pensó.

-Q…que- hinata tartamudeo. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y acerco el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su hermana hacia su pecho. Apretándola contra si. Hinata enmudeció.

-Gracias- respondió nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas tacto y con un tono entendible. Hinata reprimió un gemido ¿Sasuke siendo lindo y cariñoso con ella?- Por… sacarme el veneno-especifico mientras la alejaba de golpe y retiraba la mano de sus mejillas

-No te preocupes. Era algo que tenia que hacer, ¿soy tu hermana o no?- Hinata trato de sonreír, pero sus labios se curvaron en una tensa y extensa mueca, de alguna forma u otra la definición de hermano aplicada en sasuke la hacia sentirse…Rara

-Si…- y luego hubo un incomodo silencio. Ambos pensaban en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso hasta ahí había acabado todo esto, A las peleas bromas y demás cosas hirientes que se hacían entre ellos?

-Sabes que aun sigues siendo una** fastidiosa**-sasuke recalco la ultima palabra "…creo que no"

-¿Y tu que eres un emo con cara de gruñón?- hinata sonrió con complicidad. Sasuke la observo detenidamente por unos breves segundos y luego contesto

-Oye esto último- levanto la barbilla con incomodidad-queda entre nosotros, vale- hinata asintió tratando de imitar el gesto, pero era demasiado pequeña para que cause el mismo efecto autoritario. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro y se limito a asentir, ella tampoco quería que se supiera esto

-Hey sasuke terminaste tu confesionario- itachi entro escandalosamente por la puerta interrumpiendo el momento. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista y observaron una llamativa pijama con dibujos de varias de las facetas de… ¿barney? Sasuke empezó a maldecir y con apresurados pasos se acerco quedando frente a frente con itachi y lo sujeto de la camiseta

-Que quieres itachi- respondió con un tono sombrío en su voz, itachi se encogió de hombros y respondió

-Solo quería ver como te iba haciendo "buenas obras"- sonrió

-Púdrete- "Ese idiota no paraba de fregarle la vida, ahora tenia que interrumpir su momento de paz con su hermana" pensó "Acaso habrá escuchado y visto algo de lo que paso" trago saliva con dificultad

-Ehh no se preocupen no he visto nada que pueda implicar su salud sexual- Sasuke gruño por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados y hinata llevo sus manos hacia su boca tratando de evitar el grito que trataba de escapar de lo mas profundo de su garganta ¿Ella y sasuke?

-Nee olvídenlo, lo bueno es que ahora los tres estamos juntos- se escabullo del agarre de sasuke sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la cintura de hinata- Foto del recuerdo- grito mientras un flash cegaba la vista de los tres adolescentes

Hinata tomo la cámara de las manos de itachi y observo la foto. Ella sonreía con los parpados cerrados, itachi sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras la mano que sostenía a sasuke hizo de conejo pasándola por detrás de la nuca de su hermano, que mantenía la mirada seria y los labios tensos y curvados hacia abajo, cruzado de brazos. Hinata rió. A veces sasuke parecía un niño pequeño

-Odio las fotos itachi, y tu bien lo sabes- sasuke amenazo con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas

-Si lo se- sonrió mientras tomaba otra foto en la que sasuke salía con las mejillas encendidas, la boca en forma de o y el seño fruncido-Jojo esta va a mi facebook. El otro rostro de sasuke uchiha- señalo mientras echaba a reír

De repente un abrumador sonido irrumpió la fachada de Paz en el ambiente. Ambos jóvenes giraron encontrándose con una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta, de cabellos castaños atado en una baja coleta con una banda adornando su frente, unos ojos aperlados parecidos a los de hinata, pero mas pronunciados y fríos, con una chamarra beige y unos pescadores negros, su rostro mantenía una expresión combinada entre el horror y el espanto

-hinata-sama e venido a protegerla de esos dos hentais- se posiciono frente a ella mientras sus largos brazos la escudaban en su regazo

-¿Quien es este loco?- gritaron al unisono, itachi trato de acercarse pero el desconocido lo empujo estrellándolo con la pared

-Aléjense de hinata-sama, es mi única advertencia- alzo los brazos alrededor de la chica de cabellos azules, que miraba la escena con confusión

-Quien te crees chucho para dañar al idiota ese- sasuke señalo a itachi que aun permanecía inconciente en la pared- solo yo puedo hacerlo- Amenazo mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia el con la barbilla en alto y lo puños cerrados a cada lado

-Soy neji, el protector primo de hinata-sama y tú eres hombre muerto- el castaño se posiciono dispuesto a atacar

-Déjate de cursilerías y frases estupidas de héroe de acción- Sasuke lo observo como si fuera un bicho extraño, itachi reacciono

-Te gusta las cursilerías y las frases estupidas de héroes de acción como a mi- Itachi lo observaba con emoción mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos en torno a el. Neji lo observo de reojo y solo se froto la cien ignorándolo. ¿No que hace un momento el tipejo estaba medio inconciente tirado en suelo?

-No puede ser que se me halla pegado las estupidez de lee- pensó en vos alta mientras trataba de mantener distancia con el mayor

-oye A ese tal lee le gustan los heroes de acción- lo observo con estrellitas en sus ojos, neji rodó los ojos con indiferencia y desvió la mirada hacia sasuke- ¿como puedes ser amigo de alguien como el?

-No es mi amigo…es mi hermano mayor- sasuke observo a itachi con vergüenza ajena mientras incomodo ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos, ¡por dios el ya estaba en la universidad! ¿Acaso no podría madurar?

Neji lo observo con pena y se acerco hacia sasuke poniendo sus manos sobre su hombro-mis condolencias chico- y luego volvió a su pocision anterior-pero no por eso te dejare que te salgas con la tuya- bramo mientras veía como itachi se ponía al costado de sasuke

-y otra vez volvemos con las frases…- sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto ¿acaso este chico era una especie de nerd o algo así?

-Neji-kun, ellos no me estaban haciendo nada- reclamo la pequeña hinata, llamando la atención del varón

-¿Que, entonces acaso me diras que esos dos emos son tus amigos verdad?- los señalo como si fueran la cosa mas mezquina y sucia del mundo

-Bueno es algo así…- hinata se alejo de neji, quedando frente a frente, mientras empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos- veras es una larga historia…-

-tengo el tiempo suficiente hinata- puso sus manos entorno a sus caderas mientras lo observaba con el seño fruncido

-Bien…- de repente un chillido estallo por toda la habitación, ambos jóvenes desviaron la vista hacia la pequeña y delgada silueta que parecía ser de una niña de 14 años. Hinata trago en seco y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

-¡Kyaa hay dos chicos sexys en casa!- corrió a grandes zancadas hacia itachi mientras se lanzaba hacia sus brazos, itachi asustado cogio a la niña en el aire con temor de que esta cayera al suelo, pero el resultado fue diferente

Hanabi encima de itachi, itachi debajo de hanabi. Hanabi feliz. Itachi…muerto del susto

-Quien eres tu niñata-sasuke pregunto mientras se ponía de puntillas y la observaba con desconfianza

-Soy hanabi- enarco una ceja de enojo mientras hacia un leve puchero- ¿y tu?- bien los dos desconocidos al principio les pareció lindos, pero este era un completo…

-Sasuke uchiha, no es un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras observaba de reojo a itachi que se encontraba como soporte de la niña

-Cretino emo- lo desafió con la mirada mientras se reincorporaba de un salto quedando a centímetro de el

-Hanabi-sama aléjese de estos locos- grito neji mientras hanabi lo ignoraba

-Que no soy loco ojos raros!- sasuke apretó los puños mientras observaban intimidante a la castaña

-Piensas que mis ojos son raros- hinata lo observo con angustia, sasuke respondió

-Los tuyos son bonitos, los de el…dan miedo- comento con las mejillas encendidas, hinata lo observo sin comprender

-Hey tu emo raro, puedes insultar a neji-san, pero jamas a hinata-chan- le enseño los dientes mientras levantaba el puño con la intención de golpearlo, itachi se quejo

-Antes de partirle la cara a mi hermano, podrías sacarte de encima-

-Claro-


	8. Chapter 8

Hermanastro

Sasuke U. Hinata H.

&

-¿Cariño, que crees que estén haciendo los niños?- Pregunto algo preocupada la morena mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su futuro esposo. Estaban en un lujoso hotel, en una piscina privada, a dos horas de su casa, _huyendo de sus obligaciones como padres_.

-Divirtiéndose- Respondió mirando el cielo

&

-Sácate de encima niña-

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¡Y tu una pulga plana!-

-¡QUE DIJISTES!

-O no lo dijo…-

- dejen de…de pelear-

-Aggh!!¡Que es esa cosa!-

-es una araña. Se llama jerry-

&

O si. Se estaban divirtiendo

&

Capitulo 8. Nuevos integrantes. Nuevo día.

&

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA %&4$ VEZ!- todos quedaron congelados. _Literalmente. _Hanabi con los pies estrangulando a Sasuke, Neji mirando con repulsión la araña que se encontraba tirada en un rincón e itachi tomándole fotos. Y es que nunca nadie creyó que aquellas palabras saldrían de la boca de la tierna peronoahora Hinata que se encontraba con las manos en la cintura y el pie taconeando el piso

-¿Hina…Hinata-sama?- OH, ahora **él **es el que tartamudea.

-En primera, **neji **deja de decirme "Hinata-sama" Porque no estamos en el siglo XVII- dijo mientras a grandes zancadas se ponía frente a él- Segunda. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sospechoso numero 1. Neji hyuuga. Nerd de las matemáticas. Amante del destino.

-Vivo aquí. Desde ahora- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Haha OK- Hinata sonrió. Sasuke exclamó

-No. El no vive aquí. ¡Es** mi** casa!-

-No sasuke. Es **nuestra** casa. ¿Entiendes?- EL azabache carraspeó ante la mirada divertida de la pequeña castaña que se encontraba encima de él

- ¿Padre no te hablo de nosotros?-Pregunto hanabi- queridísimo novio de mi hermana- Ambos, hinata y sasuke, desviaron sus miradas con un rosa pálido impregnado en sus pómulos

-Ha…hanabi. Sasuk…sasuke no es mi novio- dijo con dificultad la hyuuga mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en los hombros de su hermanita

-Uff, felizmente, pensé que tenías mal gusto- No. Ella aun no captaba la idea.

-No…hanabi…-

- Pero no entiendo que hace él aquí, ¿es tu amigo? no talvez es el repartidor de pizzas, ¿tienen mozarela?- La castaña levanto el mentón pensativa

-Hanabi- La voz de hinata llamo la atención de la nombrada- Sasuke…Sasuke es tu hermano-

Silencio total

1

2

3

y de repente...hanabi estalló en risas-Jajajaja, no ya enserio hinata, jaja, ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto con lagrimitas en los ojos, Pero ella no estaba bromeando.

- él y el chico que esta tomando fotos a la araña…-

-¡Se llama jerry, mas respet…-

-como sea, -se giro hacia su hermana que la miraba con expresión confundida- ellos dos son tus hermanastros-

-¿Q…que?- Neji abrió los ojos como platos, si ellos dos son sus hermanastros significa que…

-Padre se casa hanabi…- pero la castaña ya habia puesto sus manos en sus orejas

-Lalala, no escucho, lalala- La morena fija su mirada en el uchiha menor, en busca de ayuda, pero sasuke respondió

-No lo haré-

Al igual que neji y hanabi, aquel par de uchihas se quedaron sin habla alguna. Sasuke sabia por lógica que siendo "la pulga" hermana de hinata, ahora seria la suya. Aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que la propia hinata lo dijese…

- ¿E…ella es mi hermana?-…o que otros aun no captasen la idea

-Aja- Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿acaso itachi no podía ser mas tonto?

-¡¡Noo!! Es imposible- Bien. Si.

-¿Quieres dejar de joder itachi?- preferiría tener mil veces al idiota de naruto como hermano que a este…este intento de hombre.

-¿Y tu dejar de ser tan emo? Pero no, no se puede- 1.2.3…

-¡B..Basta los dos!- Hinata cogio de los hombros a ambos hermanos, separándolos y poniéndose en medio de ellos-¿Quieren aunque sea por esta vez, dejar sus niñerías y actuar con madurez?-

-No- se limitó a decir el azabache. Hinata enrojeció de la cólera e itachi contuvo las risas.

Neji observaba aun sin parpadear la escena que tenia frente suyo. Su mente aun no procesaba la noticia y su ego no le permitía aceptar que esos dos idiotas ahora eran parte de su familia

Hanabi, que aun tenía los dedos tapando sus oídos, observó todo sin decir ni exclamar nada. "Hermanos, hermanos, hermanos…" esos dos tipos que recién hace unos 15 minutos conocía resultaron ser sus hermanos. ¡Hermanos! Y lo peor de todo…

"-Padre se casa hanabi-"

Desgraciada la mujer que se halla acostado con su padre, desgraciados tipos lindos y de peinado cool que resultaron ser hijos de la muy, muy…piiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hanabi escúchame - observó a su hermana tratando de ahorcar al emo de peinado rebelde. No le sorprendió mucho, hinata a veces resultaba ser **"temperamental".**

-¡¿Que?!- el jueguito de "**no te escucho**" no le serviría por mucho, así que retiró sus manos de sus orejas y la observó con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Hinata respiró hondo y retiró las manos del cuello de sasuke, más no se separó de él, si no que lo agarró de sus ropajes de ambos hermanos y se acercaron a la pequeña castaña quedando frente suyo

- Entiende, no fue algo que _nosotros_ planeamos- dijo acongojada la morena, mientras desvía la mirada hacia el suelo. Es cierto que la señora mikoto parecía agradable, eso no se podía discutir, más no se la imaginaba como una madre. Nadie podía reemplazar el lugar de su mamá. Nadie.

-Y…¿y porque padre no me lo dijo?, ¿porque no me dijiste tu?- dijo la pequeña con los ojos cristalizados. Hinata que levantó en ese momento la mirada, se decidió a esquivarla. Jamás le había fallado a su hermana. Le había fallado a todos, menos a ella. Se sentía como una completa…

-Porque al igual que nosotros, "querida_ pulga_", ellos también nos ocultaron- Dijo Sasuke interviniendo en la conversación, la Hyuuga giró la cabeza hacia el Uchiha sorprendida, más este seguía tan sereno como siempre.

-Gracias.

-De nada-

-…Yo…Perdón hermana, no sabia- dijo hanabi en un intento de disculpa, hinata sonrío pasiva y le acaricio el pelo

-Lo sé, también perdóname- aquella tierna escena fue observada por el uchiha menor, que tenia un suave tono rosa cubrirle parte de sus mejillas. "Bah… estupida cría" pensó con el seño fruncido mientras desvía la mirada hacia itachi.

Que se estaba sonando los mocos. Idiota.

Neji, que había estado sentado junto a la araña todo el tiempo (¿?) exclamó- Como sea, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿Dónde están sus padres?- Aquel par de uchihas retrocedieron unos pasos, dejando a la Hyuuga la explicación.

-Hey **gracias**- susurro con sarcasmo

-De nada **linda**- le dijo sasuke al oído

-Tarados- murmuró

-¿Hina-onessan?- indago con un tono de intriga la castaña

- Bien… no lo sabemos- dijo la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Y… donde dormiremos?-Pregunto hanabi un poco más calmada

-T…tampoco lo sabemos- dijo Hinata

-¿Y donde esta mi ropero?- dijo una ya sofocada hanabi al notar que su ropero, hecho de roble sólido, en Francia, bañado en pintura de la mas fina y autografiado por el guapísimo Jhonny deph ya no estaba en su lugar. Hinata balbuceó una serie de cosas mientras jalaba a itachi como escudo- él… el y su araña…

-Que se llama…- pero itachi fue interrumpido

-¡YA SE COMO SE LLAMA!-grito hinata respirando agitada. Sasuke la observo con una ceja alzada.

-Ok…-

-Ellos, ellos rompieron el… el armario- dijo mientras le entregaba a itachi y a la araña ha las manos (garras) de hanabi (pulga)-

Itachi exclamó -¿Que? ¡que!...¡oigan!- Neji al igual que hinata y sasuke, salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña hyuuga con el uchiha.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto sasuke al verse jalado por los dos hyuugas.

-Están….arreglando sus diferencias- se limito a decir hinata sudando frío

-…al modo hanabi- Completo neji mientras se recargaban en el piso de abajo

-aja…- Sasuke pensó que eran raros. Que tan acertado estaba.

Da igual. Itachi era fuerte.

&

-¡No por favor!-

- Pagarás uchiha, hasta el último trozo-

- ¿Trozo de que…?-

-Ashdf! Si que eres idiota!-

-Siempre me lo paran diciendo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Aja-

-Bien, bien. Empieza tu tortura- hanabi sacó una radio casetera –quien sabe de donde saco esa antigüedad jaja lol- (¿?)- y presiono el botón reproducir mientras un atado y adolorido itachi gritaba con desesperación.

-¡No! ¡No más música de tongo!- (tongo: gordito cantante de cumbia en el Perú)

-Muajajaa, cof cof, cof-

&

Bueno. No tanto.

*

Luego de escuchar por más de media hora el éxito "tongolandia", ambos salieron de la habitación. Con un itachi traumado y una hanabi feliz y coleando.

*

-felizmente use audífonos- comentó

-¿Y en donde han estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto sasuke mientras itachi tomaba un poco de agua abrazado de una maternal hinata.

Hanabi contestó- en Alemania, en un curso de intercambio, por un trimestre- Neji cerro los ojos y exclamó

-Corrección, Estuvimos por 1 mes estudiando, y los dos meses restantes acompañe a hanabi-san a hacer sus compras en mas de 45 tiendas en toda Zurich- Hanabi sonrío abochornada ante la mirada acusadora de su hermana mayor

-Se suponía que era nuestro secreto- susurro la castaña haciendo un puchero

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo neji para luego acercarse al oído de su prima diciendo

-Nunca me comprantes mis pañoletas. No hay trato- Claro. Debía suponerse.

-Y… vamos a comer, ya van a ser las 1:30- comentó sasuke mientras todos asentían, menos hinata, que se negaba a dejar la casa sola.

-Pero todos tenemos hambre- dijo hanabi con ojos de corderito a punto de degollar

-No, no e…Están nu…nuestros padres así que no p..podemos salir…ad…además, no tengo hambre- de repente un sonido muy pareció a la de un sapo croar retumbo en todo el piso.

-Aja.

-Bien, bien, vamos a comer- dijo hinata derrotada mientras era jalada por la mancha. En pijama.

-¡Oigan! Primero déjenme cambiarme- grito roja como un tomate en media cuadra. T odos los que rondaban la calle voltearon a verla y hinata no pudo hacer más que esconderse detrás de sasuke

-aii!! ¡Foto de recuerdo!- grito itachi, todos se juntaron y ¡splash!

En la foto, salían hinata con la cara roja y la boca abierta, gritando algo. Sasuke a su costado, tapando medio cuerpo de su "hermanastra" con el seño fruncido, Neji con cara de estreñido ya que hanabi al momento del flash, alzo las manos posando, golpeándole el rostro, e itachi que al ultimo momento apareció, a punto de resbalarse, pero logrando su cometido: haciéndole con sus dedos, el típico "orejas de conejito" al azabache. Ahaha. Y jerry de patas arriba en el sedoso/brillante/liso cabello de neji

Ahhaha. Y la gente señalando y burlándose de hinata como fondo

-¡ajj quitenme la araña!-

-¡Que emoción! ¡Nuestra primera salida juntos!. Y con Jerry- Todos se encontraban con el puño bien levantado, pero hanabi interrumpió diciendo

-Jerry esta muerto-

-¡NOOOO!

-Gracias pulga-

-De nada emo-

-¿V..vamos a mc donals? ¿N..neji?-

-No. A KFC-

- Da igual -

-Lo se-

-¿Oiga…n no se les o…Olvida algo?-

-No-

-¡Mi p…Pijama!-

-Haha-

-Vamos-

-Hay hermana, ve tu, nosotros nos morimos de hambre, iremos a KFC y mientras pedimos la orden tu te cambias ¿OK?-

-Pe…pero-

-Hay que linda sos, gracias, vamos neji- dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano

-Gracias hanabi-sama, ¿vamos itachi?- le agarro del…del…olvídenlo.

-Gracias nerdo, ¿vamos sasuke?-

-No pienso andar con estos locos- susurró mientras tomaba a hinata del hombro- te acompaño- dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la casa

-Cla…claro-

&

¿Qué pasara?. Pues ni yo lo se lol!. Oks, oks, les diré que en el próximo capitulo abra un leve momento sasuhina. Y si es que termino rápido, hará la aparición de naruto, Sakura, ino, etc…

Itachi no sera gey (¿?)

Neji no será su pareja (¿?)

La escuela comenzara en unos dos capítulos

Tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo más largo ya que abarcara la aparición de los padres y otros puntos importantes

Me he dado cuenta que en estos 8 capítulos, no he avanzado mucho lol

Hablando enserio.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, en lo personal, siento que falto mas toque humorístico. A lo que se refiere con mi otro fic, cine, publicare el capitulo en unos días, ya que uno de mis cursos de verano han terminado y se acercan las vacaciones, adelantare capítulos si el tiempo me alcanza ya que no creo poder liar con todo esto. Sus post son mi aliento a seguir, gracias chicas y chicos porque, aunque hallan pasado meses, aun siguen aquí =)

Los quiere reharto.

Naxiitah-chan


End file.
